


The Act of Surrender

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Eren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, Spreader Bars, light humiliation, sub!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Jean wasn't the only one receiving a gift on his birthday.





	The Act of Surrender

“You’re really sure about this?”, Eren asked yet again and Marco couldn’t help but let out a small sigh. He was a patient man but this was starting to get ridiculous. The empty glass in his hand clinked quietly as he set it down on the counter.

“We’ve been over this, I talked to you, I talked to him. It’s his birthday and I want to do this for him. I’m good, Eren. I promise.”

“Yeah, it’s just...” Eren let out a small huff, crossing his arms over his chest that was only hidden by a tight, black shirt. It was very distracting. Especially considering what they were about to do. “I think he’s given you the wrong idea? Just ‘cause it’s his birthday doesn’t mean you got to join in on anything you’re not comfortable with. He wouldn’t want that.” He reached out to place both hands on Marco’s shoulders in an almost imploring gesture. “If you’re not ready you can just wait out here and join us when we’re done. Absolutely no hard feelings, man.”

It was sweet, really, how desperately Eren wanted to make sure nobody’s boundaries were crossed tonight. But Marco had done his share of waiting and thinking since he’d joined their relationship months ago. He’d made his decision. Now he just needed Eren to take that decision seriously.

So Marco raised both hands to wrap them around Eren’s wrist, head dipping down and down until he could nudge his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“Eren, I want this”, he promised, voice low and smooth. “I’ve been wanting to see the two of you together like that for a while now, it has nothing to do with Jean’s birthday. I just thought it might be a nice touch to start with it today, alright? Now, if either of you don’t want to, that’s a whole other story. But I’m ready.

“No! God no, that’s...”, Eren blurted out, tongue stumbling over his own teeth, “I mean we’ve been talking about you joining us for yea- … uhm, for a … a normal amount of time.” It was a horrible save, Eren blushing deep red as he realized what he’d just revealed. But Marco just smiled softly, encouragingly. He didn’t care for how long they’d wanted to get him into their bed. He’d probably been wanting to join them for just as long, after all.

It took a few seconds but Eren managed to catch himself again.

“So, yeah. We’re both totally on board with this.”  
“Good”, Marco murmured back, voice dipping lower as he leaned forward to brush his lips along Eren’s cheek. “Then show me already. I’m _so_ curious about those sounds you  mentioned...”

Eren swallowed. Audibly. But then his fingers found a way to tangle with Marco’s and he tugged him out of the kitchen.

 

~

 

As soon as they entered the bedroom the atmosphere shifted so quickly and entirely Marco was left reeling for a few long seconds.

Eren’s whole demeanour changed, from the way he carried himself across the room, shoulders broad and back straight, to the way his expression hardened, lips curved and eyes keen, like he was just waiting to be impressed. Every movement, no matter how minute, every step and every breath, every gaze was vibrating with control, dripping a raw power Marco had never before witnessed coming from Eren. Not in such a natural, effortless and intense way at least.

But as surprising as the change in Eren was it held Marco captive for all but two seconds before his attention was pulled away by something even more incredible and appealing.  
  
Jean was already kneeling on the bed, naked, sweaty skin glistening in the low light. His face was buried in the pillows, his usually so carefully styled hair a complete mess. There was a long, delicate curve to his spine from where he pushed his hips high into the air, putting himself on display.

The soft skin of his ass was already sporting long, red lines and there was an angry hand print at the very top of his left thigh.

They must have been at it for at least some time before Marco had arrived.

It took Marco a moment, finding himself too lost in the enticing view and the unfamiliar but complete submission coming off his boyfriend in waves, until he noticed the reason for the posture:

There was a long metal pole wedged between Jean’s legs, sturdy leather cuffs fastening his ankles to either end. It left him unable to close his legs, spread wide open for whatever Eren planned to do to him.

But that wasn’t everything, Marco noted after taking in the picture for another moment, heart beating more quickly with arousal. Jean’s arms were stretched out underneath himself, hands cuffed to the same metal bar. A pair of leather cuffs similar to the ones wrapped around his ankles adorned his wrists, the short chain connecting them curled around the pole once to secure it, positively locking Jean in place.

Marco’s very first instinct was, despite the heat pooling low in his stomach, to rush to his boyfriend’s side. To brush aside the hair sticking to flushed temples and ask if Jean was alright, if he needed help.  
But Eren was faster. He crossed the room with a few long, determined steps before reaching down to grab a fistful of blond hair and yank Jean’s head back with a rough movement. A hot, wild noise tore free from Jean’s throat. It went straight to Marco’s cock.  
  
“Surprise, pretty”, Eren sneered, his voice dark and rough around the edges. “I got you an audience. Happy fucking Birthday to you, you little slut.”  
The last word sent an uncomfortable twinge through Marco’s chest but before he could decide what to do with that Eren let go of Jean’s hair, letting his head drop forward into the pillows again to reach back between Jean’s legs instead to where their boyfriend’s hands were bound.  
“I’ll be taking this, you can use your words again”, he said as he pried a device with a large button from Jean’s fingers.

Right, they’d told him about this. That thing would have set off an alarm on Eren’s phone had Jean pressed the button. It was a way to let him know something wasn’t right and Eren needed to come check in with Jean immediately. The words Eren was referring to were safewords that Jean could say whenever he needed to stop.

Eren was doing this, tying Jean up and talking to him like this, because Jean wanted him to and could put an end to it whenever he wanted as well.

Reminding himself of that simple but very important fact Marco took a slow, deep breath and stepped up to the bed. If he were to observe this he better observe closely, after all.  
  
Feeling Eren’s eyes on him Marco looked up to meet a gaze that was more alive than he’d ever witnessed before, something hot and protective burning deep and sure. Being the focus of that kind of attention helped Marco understand why someone might want to kneel for Eren if this was what he turned into when handed control. Confident and fiercely beautiful.

Before the fluttery feeling in Marco’s stomach could make his knees buckle Eren looked away again, taking his piercing attention away to direct it at Jean instead. Jean who was still poised naked on the bed like an offering to some ancient god. It was rather becoming on him.

“Tell him what you told me”, Eren demanded, his voice turning crystalline with the order, cutting and clear and beautiful. “Tell him what you were begging for before I left you alone.”

Jean moved then, shoulders rolling and hips swaying as he tried to lift his head enough to speak. When he finally managed Marco got his first good look at Jean’s face and if his cock hadn’t been hard before it definitely was now, tenting his slacks obscenely. He didn’t care.

Jean was absolutely gorgeous, a blotchy flush spread across his cheeks, eyes glistening with a feverish shine and lips red and swollen like he’d sucked and bitten them. There were tear tracks on his blushing cheeks, wet stains on the pillows.

For months Marco had wondered what exactly could be the appeal behind their play, why Eren enjoyed doing these things so much. And of course he saw why wrecking Jean until he couldn’t do anything but give in would be hot but that wasn’t the reason. Eren hadn’t just wrecked Jean to get him here, he’d broken him wide open, yanked him out kicking and screaming and tossed him into this high and Jean … well.

In all the years Marco’d known him he’d never seen Jean this honest and at peace with his own weakness and vulnerability. That was the true beauty behind it, the thing that had him rock hard in his pants and straining to see more.

“More...”, Jean croaked, the noise thick and wet as it fought it’s way out of his throat. “More please, Sir...”

Okay, that was another thing Marco immediately got the appeal of. Jean being this polite was a treat in itself and then the honorific…

“More of what, pretty?”, Eren prompted, his fingers trailing up and down Jean’s bowed spine and making him tremble. When Jean only gave a soft whine and didn’t answer Eren pulled back his hand a gave a sharp smack to Jean’s abused ass with the other palm. The noise their boyfriend let out was more lust than pain and it, too, went straight to Marco’s cock. Eren had warned him that the noises were to die for.

“Tell our guest about your filthy needs, Jean!”

Jean’s whole body twitched, his cock bouncing thick and heavy between his spread legs. He really was getting off on all of this…

“I need...” A deep, laboured inhale and Jean squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks burning brighter with embarrassment. “I … hurt me more, please. I need it...”  
“Yes, you do”, Eren hummed in answer, his hand coming down on Jean’s exposed ass a few more times and wringing hot, needy sobs from Jean. “But did you earn it, pretty? Were you a good boy today?”  
“Yes!” It was desperation and need and lust all rolled up into a single sound. Marco felt his heart flutter and his cock throb at the same time, watching Jean writhe and beg for pain. It was so much more intense than he’d expected, yet so much more arousing as well.

“I don’t know … What do you think, Marco?” Burning eyes turned back on him and Marco froze, unable to do anything but stare back at Eren, let alone make any decision. He didn’t know how things usually went between them, if he’d break some unspoken rule by giving the wrong answer. Fortunately Eren gave him some help.

“Would you like watching me whip him?”

Judging by how his cock pulsed at the question there was only one answer.

“Yes”, he breathed and watched a wicked grin spread across Eren’s face, pride glinting in those intense eyes.

“Oh baby, you’re in for a treat”, Eren grinned and _winked_ , something that made Marco’s heart stutter even if they weren’t in the middle of some kinky sex play. Now it made his stomach flip and his knees buckle.

“Thank you”, Jean sobbed from the bed, now positively writhing in the sheets. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much...” He sounded like they’d just fulfilled one of his deepest wishes instead of sentence him to blazing pain but … maybe those two things came close enough sometimes. At least now they did, judging by Jean’s adorable reaction. 

Eren stepped away for a moment, rummaging through drawers until he joined them again. When Marco managed to tear his eyes away from Jean’s wiggling form on the bed Eren was holding something that looked like a riding crop, leather-bound handle in one hand as he tapped the flared strap of the tip against his other palm.

“Twenty-six”, he said, voice crystalline again. “Count them out loud for us. And no mumbling or I start over.”  
  
“Yes Sir”, Jean breathed and it sounded so reverent Marco felt his mouth run dry as he watched his beautiful boyfriend melt against the mattress, face falling back into the pillows and muscles relaxing. Yet his hips strained back and up to offer himself to Eren, welcoming the pain he’d been promised.

The first hit came quick and without warning, a bright sound snapping through the air before Marco could do as much as blink. It was followed by a surprised yelp and a soft moan of “One” that was partly muffled into the pillows. Eren seemed to consider reprimanding his boy for a moment but then decided against it to swish the crop through the air instead.

The pale skin he hit took a few seconds but then started to darken to a rather compelling pink, small marks welling up across the previous stripes. For a moment Marco got distracted wondering what Eren had used before to spank Jean. Something long and thin, a cane maybe? He imagined those hurting pretty badly and yet Jean was still begging for more, pushing back into the pain and moaning numbers into his pillow.

Despite himself Marco felt his throat close up as a wave of unexpected emotions welled up inside him.

Jean was so incredibly strong, so beautiful in his vulnerability and submission and Eren … Eren knew just how to treat something as precious as this. He took the lead with a casual confidence, never hesitating as he gave and gave. Absolutely gorgeous in the way he carried the responsibility. His muscles worked tirelessly as he snapped the riding crop forward in fluid, practised movements, alternating the strength of each blow with ease.

It was art in motion, the two of them moving with each other in a subtle but incredibly erotic dance. Every easy flick of Eren’s wrist was answered with a moan and a number and a non-verbal cry for more.

Marco was pulled out of his distant appreciation of their beauty and yanked right back into the scene when Jean let out an utterly heart-wrenching sob at the eleventh hit, tongue stumbling across the syllables and chain of his handcuffs rattling against the metal bar keeping him wide open.

“Careful, pretty”, Eren snapped, words as harsh as the crop in his hands. “I told you no mumbling, speak up!”

“I’m sorry, Sir! Eleven!”, Jean repeated, steadier this time even though his body had started shaking by now and Marco…

“Can I hold him?” The question was out before he could think about it for too long and consider it inappropriate, decide he’d be crossing some boundaries. Jean was gorgeous like this but he was also starting to shake apart and Marco didn’t want anything more than to wrap his arms around Jean’s trembling body while he splintered and broke open.  
Eren paused, crop pulled back and poised to strike but it never fell. Instead his eyes flicked away from their focal point on Jean and over to Marco. There was something sharp and calculating in their depths and even though Marco was over a head taller than his boyfriend he started to feel very small in that particular moment.

“Hold him?”, Eren repeated, like he needed to feel the weight of the words on his own tongue and Marco resisted the urge to squirm in place.  
“While you keep going, yes. I just … I think it might be...”

Maybe this had been a bad idea after all, trying to infer in their scene like this. Eren had mentioned to him how delicate Jean was like this, how quickly he could be pushed out of the right head space and straight into his personal hell when handled wrong.

But then Eren gave a curt nod, eyes flicking back to Jean, roaming up and down his form.

“I’ll uncuff your wrists so you can move”, he informed Jean, very matter of fact. “Our guest wants to … give you some comfort. The spreader bar stays. Keep your ass up just like this.”

“Yes, Sir”, Jean mumbled back immediately, hands pliant as Eren put down the riding crop and reached for them to unlock the cuffs. “Thank you, Sir.”

Marco waited another beat for a sign, then climbed onto the bed when his boyfriend gave him a curt nod. 

Jean’s body was a little sticky and flushed with heat as he pulled him close, arranging them so Jean could rest his chest against Marco and hide his face in the crook of Marco’s neck.

“Hello, beautiful”, Marco breathed as he ran a hand through sweaty hair, eliciting a shiver.

“M-Marco...” It was just a single word but somehow Jean made it carry everything it possibly could have, turned it into a desperate plea, a grateful sob, a scared whine, a needy whimper. A blend of emotions so vast and deep Marco couldn’t even hope to decipher them all as Jean’s hands started pawing weakly at his sides, scrambling to find purchase in the shirt he was wearing.

“Now that you got some … emotional support...” Eren sounded amused as he voiced the words, a crooked little smirk sneaking onto his face, “we can go up to thirty, can’t we?”

Jean’s hands fisted in the material of Marco’s shirt and a minute tremble went through his body but his hips still strained backwards as he gave a shaky nod.

“Y-yes, Sir...”

Letting out a breath himself Marco wrapped his arms tighter around Jean’s heated body as he watched Eren pick up the riding crop again.

The next hit made Jean’s whole body shudder in Marco’s arms as a broken voice gasped out the right number, hands tugging at Marco’s shirt.

Even though he’d watched the spectacle for a while already, watched Jean jump and squirm under Eren’s unrelenting hits, this was different. So much more intimate and intense now that Marco was allowed to hold Jean, to feel his body react to the pain instead of just observing it from afar. He could feel every twitch of tense muscles, every hot breath panted against his neck, every cry muffled into his skin.

It was beautiful and so overwhelming Marco could hardly do anything but coo sweet nothings and drag his hands up and down Jean’s trembling back, wilfully ignoring the leaking hardness in his pants begging for attention. This wasn’t for him and he could ignore his impatient dick, no matter how hard it was throbbing with every sharp hit, every gorgeous gasp and moan.

They were close to twenty when the next sob left Jean, whatever strength he’d gained from Marco’s attentions drained out of him by the rising pain. His cries became thicker and wetter and the movements of his body more jerky as the control he’d been clinging onto slipped more and more.

“There we are, pretty”, Eren purred, voice still hard around the edges but laced with a dark kind of satisfaction. “Time to let go for us, hm? Let us see you cry...”

The suggestion alone made Marco swallow down an unexpected flare of arousal. He’d known Jean since they were teenagers and could still count the times he’d seen him cry on the fingers of one hand alone. Jean was way too proud to even let the ones closest to him see his weakness and yet … that’s why he craved this so much, wasn’t it? He not only enjoyed but needed to be forced to let go. And now Marco was invited to witness this one most intimate moment. It made his heart flutter and his cock throb.

The next hit was loud enough to echo through the room, sound bouncing off the walls until it was swallowed by Jean’s wail. His whole body stiffened in Marco’s arms and he sniffled a pitiful little “T-Twen … twenty...”

Eren gave him another two in quick succession, lighting up his whole body yet again, making him shiver and convulse and squirm. Something always kept Jean in position though. Whether that was the spreader bar holding him open or Eren’s earlier order to keep his hips up Marco didn’t know. But there wasn’t a lot of time to contemplate when Eren continued his assault with impressive speed and precision, each smack louder than the last one as he made Jean sob and cry and wail, his whole body jumping and twitching no matter how much Marco cooed at him.

At twenty-six Eren paused, lowering the crop to instead reach down and touch his palm against Jean’s upturned ass. The cheeks must be deep red and covered in welts by now. Marco almost regretted not being able to see that beauty but then Jean shivered and moaned a hot, wet noise against his neck.

“Hey, it’s okay”, Marco murmured, pressing a kiss against Jean’s temple. “We’re almost done, alright? Just four more. You’re so good, Jean, so perfect. So beautiful letting go for us.”

“M-Marco...” A tense, minute tremble, a short pause, and then Jean let out another utterly heart-wrenching sob, body pressing as close as he could while staying in position. “I … M-Marco … Marco...”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here...” It was barely more than a breath while Marco carded his fingers through Jean’s damp hair, emotions flaring as high as his arousal. Was he a bad person for enjoying this so much?

“Four more, pretty”, came Eren’s voice, not as cutting anymore but having lost none of it’s unquestioned authority. “Are you ready?”

The answer was immediate.

“Yes! Yes Sir, please!”

When the next hit came after a short, breathless pause Jean cried out helplessly. But instead of tensing and twitching his body fell lax in Marco’s arms. Complete surrender.

Eren took his time between hits now, drawing it out enough for Marco to feel wet, warm lips mouth at his neck. He let out a shuddering breath.

“Jean?”

His only answer was a low hum before Eren brought down the crop once more and Jean cried out, voice dripping arousal before a hot tongue swiped across Marco’s skin.

“Mhhh … Marco...”

Jean was still crying, sniffling and gasping for breath and then he pulled back, pushed himself up far enough for Marco to _see_. Eyes red and glassy, fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, lips swollen and glistening he was more beautiful than Marco had ever seen him.

“Do y-you … ahhh!” Another hard hit sent him forward, eyes sliding shut and mouth falling open around a hot moan before he stuttered out the number. One more. But Eren took his time again, pulled back to circle the bed.

Enough time for Jean to blink his puffy eyes and try again.

“W-wanna be … be good for you. Am I … am I…” He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut again and forcing more tears to spill over.

“You’re so, so good for us”, Marco mumbled and ran the knuckles of one hand along Jean’s slack jaw. “I’ve never seen you this gorgeous, baby. So beautiful when you cry...”

“I’m … I’m b-beautiful…?”, Jean repeated, voice breathy and careful like he didn’t quite believe it until the last cracking hit, harder than any before, derailed his thoughts.

“Thirty!”, he forced out before collapsing against Marco again, breathing hard and fast. Marco hugged him close and whispered sweet nothings while Eren turned to put down the riding crop on the dresser behind them, then stepped closer again to climb onto the bed.

“You took that so well”, Eren purred and grabbed both of Jean’s tortured cheeks with his hands, squeezing them hard enough to make Jean sob weakly. “Like a proper little slut...”

“Please...”, Jean whined and swayed his hips again until Eren brought down a hand on his ass, the hard slap making him moan. “Please, Sir...”

“What, you want more?” Eren sounded amused but far from surprised as he slapped Jean’s other cheek.

“Please, p-please...” A succession of quick hits interrupted Jean, made him moan and writhe in need. It was a miracle that he could still get aroused from even more pain after what he’d been through. Endorphins were amazing things.

“Please use me, Sir!”, came the eventual cry, desperate and needy as Jean offered himself up, so beautiful in his complete trust.

“Use you?”, Eren hummed, delighting in squeezing Jean’s ass. “Sure, I can fuck you. But what will you offer our guest, hm? He took such good care of you, can’t have him go unsatisfied!”

It took Jean a few moments, still writhing with pleasure, before he managed to push himself up on his elbows again to look at Marco. Still so very gorgeous.

“Have my mouth, Marco”, he sighed before nudging his wet cheek against Marco’s jaw. “Please...”

Marco found himself frozen. Never in his life had he been offered a blowjob quite like this.

“Please...”, Jean repeated, broken and beautiful. “Please, I need...”

“Yes. Yes, of course, Jean. Of course...”

There would never be a day Marco denied Jean anything he begged for.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
